Miss Puffy
by 50shadeofomg
Summary: When a mystery fish gathers up the old gang for a reunion, they never expected to hear that the dentist's favorite little girl has gotten even worse now that she's an adult. After a short debate, they decide it's time to do something about this fish murderer once and for all. One-shot.


_Miss Puffy_

Nemo was helping the younger kids on a field trip when a scared-looking fish emerged from beyond the continental shelf. Nemo left the kids with their teacher and followed this fish, who was a man on a mission. After picking up Nemo and his father, he tracked down Bruce's lair. When they arrived, Nemo realized this was a reunion, that the fish he'd been stuck inside the tank with were here too, but this probably wasn't for good reasons.

"I needed to get everyone together to share something. Nemo, I'm sure you and the others remember that girl the dentist was crazy about," the fish said after introducing himself as Clause, another recent escape from that area.

Nemo shuddered, "How could we forget?"

"She's worse now that she's an adult," Clause whispered, "She's a monster, a sick, sick monster, and there's only one way to stop her."

"What is this girl doing now? Fish murder wasn't bad enough?" Bruce asked with an amused tone, as if this were all a joke.

Clause's disgusted fear-filled face proved this wasn't a joke, as did his response, "She gets fish from a store near her house every few weeks and sends them through a suicide mission. Her pet bird told the fish in another bowl in the apartment I escaped from. That bird has seen some shit."

"You need to tell us what he's seen or we can't help you. We already knew this girl was an enemy to all fish," Nemo said sternly. "Sending them on suicide missions is nothing compared to what she used to do."

"That's where you're wrong," Clause squeaked, suddenly looking ill. He somehow managed to continue, "The bird said she puts them in some kind of tube and squirts them inside herself for pleasure. She moans and looks happy until the fish is dead, then she puts the body in a container and flushes him. Sometimes it takes hours."

"This girl gets off putting fish up her pussy? That's disgusting!" Nemo's dad exclaimed, wishing his son, despite him being an adult, didn't have to hear such a disgusting thing.

"What should we do to help?" Bruce asked, suddenly serious and on board with any possible outcome.

Clause smiled weakly, "She's going surging in two days. That's just enough time to formulate a plan while we get there."

"Nemo and I will sit this one out!" his father proclaimed, fleeing with his son before anyone could protest.

Bruce sneered, "Let's go, Clause. I know a lady who will gladly help the cause, even if she might have to sacrifice herself in the process. She hates humans, especially fish murderers."

With everything in motion, they made their way to the surfing spot the girl would be at. The place turned out to be a popular nude beach, and the girl wore nothing as she took her board to the water.

After confirmation from Clause that she was the right girl, Bruce signaled his friend to go in. Miss Puffy emerged from an area of thick seaweed and swam towards her. As the girl paddled towards a sand bar to scout the waves, Miss Puffy swam between her legs and launched into her gaping vagina. None of them knew she'd also gotten off using a large vibrator as well as the different tropical fish, but it was clear by her reaction that she enjoyed what was happening down there. She nearly fell off her board as she writhed with pleasure.

When Miss Puffy couldn't swim any deeper and began to struggle for air, she let fear take over. She swelled, her poisonous spikes digging deep into the girl's hidden flesh. Before she could finish crying out in pain, she was dead, her eyes wide as she slid onto the sand bar and was pushed around by waves.

Other surfers took notice and rescued her but there was nothing anyone could do. Later an autopsy report would reveal vaginal trauma, and the tox screen would reveal puffer fish poison, but the body of Miss Puffy was never found to confirm this. Her death would be ruled an accident to save face, and life moved on.

-End


End file.
